1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatbelt system for restraining and protecting an occupant during an emergency in a vehicle, and particularly, to a seatbelt system capable of automatically assuming a properly worn condition after the occupant gets into the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even though a seatbelt system safely protects an occupant of a vehicle during an emergency involving the vehicle, the incidence of seatbelt use remains very low. Hence, automatic seatbelt systems have been proposed in which the occupant is automatically restrained by the seatbelt system. Particularly, a seatbelt system has been proposed which provides appropriate restraint during emergencies and is quite economical. In this system a retractor for winding up one end of the webbing which retains the occupant is engaged with a substantially central portion of the vehicle, the other end of the webbing being engaged with an upper portion of the vehicle door. When the door is closed after the occupant is seated, the webbing is automatically, obliquely fitted about the upper half of the occupant's body to restrain the occupant. At the same time, a knee pad is provided beneath the instrument panel to limit the forward movement of the lower half of the occupant's body during an emergency involving the vehicle.
However, in such a seatbelt system, the webbing always moves in sliding contact with the body of the occupant whenever the door is opened or closed or the occupant moves about within the vehicle, thereby giving the occupant an uncomfortable feeling to a considerable extent. In wet weather, the end portion of webbing withdrawn from the vehicle as the door is opened in moistened by rain, so that when this portion of the wet webbing contacts the upper half of the body or the clothes of the occupant when the door is closed, it causes a very uncomfortable feeling to the occupant similarly to the above case. Further, a member for connecting the end of the webbing to the inside of the door, a member provided at the intermediate portion of the webbing for releasing the webbing worn by the occupant during an emergency involving the vehicle, and the like form protrusions in the passenger compartment, resulting in decreased comfortability of the vehicle and increased possibility of injury to the occupant during an emergency.